No quedara ni polvo
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Contenido adulto, fic que nace de ver a Albert con otras chicas ajenas a Candy, su dulce princesa. Completa. Reeditado.


Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **No quedara ni polvo**

Triple XXX

Albert, fue secuestrado de la empresa, mientras iba rumbo a la mansión, toda la ciudad de Chicago, estaba consternada, todos temían por la vida del polifacético multimillonario, William Albert Andrew. Sobre todo su futura prometida Escarlata…

Candy White Andrew, hija adoptiva, de los Andrew, estaba obsesionada con su tío putativo. Por eso, decidió raptarlo y aislarlo del convencionalismo social.

En una cabaña un tanto descuidada, ubicada en las cercanías de Lakewood, solos se encontraban Albert y Candy. Albert, aun si idea alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo, trataba de zafarse de las cadenas, que lo tenían sujeto a la cama, tanto de los tobillos como de las muñecas, solo tenía un pantalón pijama color negro y los ojos vendados.

-¡suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! -

\- lo lamento Albert, pero no puedo permitir, que te cases con otra, solo quiero que seas mío-

Le decía a medida, que deslizaba su dedo índice por todo su cuerpo, iniciando desde el dedo Hallux valgus (dedo gordo) hasta detenerse en los labios.

-pequeña eres tú ¿Por qué me ataste de esta manera?-

-solo te quiero para mí, todos me han dejado, no permitiré que te alejes de mi, igual que ellos-

-nunca te abandonaría-

-lo sé, pero… te quiero de otra manera-

Candy tenía varias velas alrededor de la cama, agarro una y le vertía la esperma de la vela por todo el cuerpo generándole ardor… Le bajo un poco el pijama…

-Candy ¿qué me haces?-

-esto es tan solo, una antesala de lo que te hare-

Cerca de su área testicular esparció mayor cantidad y de fondo musical, puso una melodía erótica… despertando su masculinidad y pasión… aunque el trataba de no llevar la situación a otros horizontes.

Buscaba de controlarse, sin logro alguno. Pues, ella era su amiga y familia ante la sociedad… Candy, se subió a la cama y llevo a su boca hasta la faringe, toda su hombría…liberando en Albert, gritos de placer incontrolables… provocando el revoloteo de las aves, que estaban paradas en las ventanas…

-pequeña, mi dulce pecosa, ¡oh!… que bien lo haces, déjame complacerte yo también, compartamos juntos…wau… esta sensación ¿quieres Candy?-

-Gracias Albert-

Puso sus muslos en dirección a la boca de Albert, que gustosamente, empezó a saborear con deleite y delirio la flor femenina…de inmediato sus músculos vaginales se contrajeron, siendo la prueba fidedigna de su primer orgasmo. Por unos segundo reposo y luego se repuso.

-¡¿cansado?!... espero que no, porque, serás mi esclavo durante toda la noche, te casaras con Escarlata pero, antes, te disfrutare completo, garantizo " **que no quedara ni polvo de ti** "-

-pequeña ¿Qué cosas dices? Yo…-

-silencio…yo en este momento, soy la que manda-

Le termino de quitar el pantalón con ayuda de unas tijeras, quedando su desnudez totalmente expuesta. Cogió un látigo corto de la variedad, que tenia instalada en la recamara. Le daba moderados y rápidos latigazos en sus pechos y miembros inferiores, generando en Albert la liberación de la hormona del placer "endorfinas"…

Ya no aguantaba más, tanto sufrimiento voluptuoso…

te despojare de la venda, que ocluye tu visión…-

Ese acto solo causo en Albert, mayor excitabilidad…al mirar a Candy con solo, un baby doll negro transparente…tomo de un recipiente fresas y chocolates, se monto encima de Albert, para dárselo en la boca, convidándolo a comérselo, ella no aguanto más y entre los dos lo masticaban, sintiendo como el cítrico combinado con el dulce cacao les satisfacía las papilas gustativas y el paladar. Sin más se detuvieron por un instante, alcanzo una copa de champagne, le dio a beber y posteriormente, Candy, tomo directamente de la botella, diseminándola por toda la cara de él, abría sus labios y dentadura para tragarse el delicioso liquido etílico… se puso en sentido contrario y el nuevamente se la devoraba, a la par que ella mordía cada espacio de su pecho y zona púbica…. al Candy llegar por segunda vez al clímax… se dispuso a cabalgarlo, noto que se le hacía difícil, tal vez sea por el tamaño y su inexperiencia sexual, tomo un poco de lubricante para facilitar su inserción en su cavidad inferior .

Albert, ya loco ante tanta sensualidad desatada por una mujer tan tierna y vigorosa como Candy, adelantada a su tiempo…solicita…

-desátame Candy, para darte mayor complacencia- ella obedeció, le quito las cadenas y él le arranco ferozmente la tela diminuta que la cubría… la puso en posición contraria a la de él, elevando sus piernas para introducirse en ella y con frenesí brindarle mayor placer, la coloco en diferente formas y al sentir, los espasmos de su órgano femenino en su falo, lo extrajo, acostó a Candy boca arriba, se puso encima de ella a nivel de los labios, se autoestímulo y segrego en ella, toda su sustancia corporal. Ambos quedaron abatidos…

A las horas de haber dormidos abrazados…

-Albert, se que ahora debes de cumplir con tu deber de casarte, hazlo sin remordimiento ya tuve, lo que necesitaba de ti…por lo menos un momento de pasión y entrega. Jamás te olvidare, siempre estarás, presente en mis recuerdos-

 **Fin**


End file.
